Prehistoric Park: Series 2
by KingdomHeartsNerd
Summary: With the park up and running again after Matilda's breakout, Nigel turns his attention back to his adventures and plans to bring more creatures back to Prehistoric Park. What awaits him, and Prehistoric Park, this time? Find out... in Series 2.
1. The Ordovician

_I, KingdomHeartsNerd, own nothing; Prehistoric Park, and all related materials, belong to Impossible Pictures; the only thing I own are the OC workers and the names that I have given to unnamed people in the show._

* * *

><p><strong>There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.<strong>

**This time, Nigel's going back to before the ice age, before the first humans, before even the dinosaurs to 450 million years ago, when giant aquatic creatures ruled the world. **

**Welcome to the ultimate wild life sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

* * *

><p>Nigel Marvin sat in his office looking through some files. The files contained all the information on extinct creatures, and Nigel had finally decided which one he intended to rescue.<p>

Bob Arthur, the park keeper at Prehistoric Park, entered Nigel's office.

"Morning, Nigel." He greeted.

"Morning, Bob." Replied Nigel "Have you done what I asked?"

"I have." Bob replied.

"Good," Nigel replied, smiling. Before he could say anything else, Bob's walkie talkie buzzed, and one of the park workers mentioned something about the Titanosaurs; with a "Sorry, Nigel." Bob left, leaving Nigel chuckling.

**The Titanosaurs had been brought back after a Volcanic Explosion had caused them to rampage through the forest and into the Time Portal. One of the Titanosaurs had broken a wing of a Microraptor by standing on it as they had fled towards the portal. **

The time Portal flared into life and Nigel, carrying a backpack, was about to pass through the portal with his team when Bob arrived.

"I want to discuss something with you." Began Nigel, as Bob climbed out of his jeep "Something vital for the mission."

"Which is...?"

"I'm going to need several large aquatic exhibits in an aquarium... and a way to get aquatic animals into the park. Also, I'm going to need several massive aviaries."

"Oh, Nigel," Moaned Bob "What are you planning to bring back?"

"I'll tell you later," Nigel replied "First, I want to see Suzanne."

**Suzanne McNabb was the park's veterenarian and had been responsible for confirming the pregnancy of one of the Ornithomimus and for saving the life of Terence the Tyrannosaurus Rex amongst other things.**

"Suzanne," Began Nigel, as he approached "How are they?"

Nigel and Suzanne were stood outside the newly built exhibit, which had been built to accomodate the newly weaned off of the bottle and onto meat.

"They're doing well," She replied "The infants have been weaned onto meat and the parents are getting along... for once."

"Good." Nigel replied "So, does this mean they'll be having more cubs soon?"

"She's not pregnant yet, but in the future, yes, I can see her having more cubs."

"Good." He replied "Keep me updated, won't you?"

She nodded and Nigel headed back to the Time Portal and headed through it. He and his team emerged into a barren land and immediately put on oxygen helmets. They were in the Ordovician and were 450 million years before the 21st century.

Nigel took a breath through his oxygen mask and continued walking on towards the water taking steady breaths of the oxygen helmet as he did so.

"The oxygen here at this time is atrocious." Nigel began to the camera "Much less oxygen and much more carbon dioxide than we're used to. Without this special air mix," Here, he lifted up the tube that the air travelled down "I'd really feel sick and get bad headaches."

"Just look around," Nigel continued "and you can see why the atmosphere is so different. There's no life at all on the land. There's no insects in the air, there's not even worms in the ground. And, most crucially of all, there's no plants. There's not even a speck of green. So the carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, it's not being absorbed by them and they're not boosting the atmosphere with oxygen. But, it's a different story out there in the sea."

He turned around; behind him was a massive ocean, spanning thousands of miles.

"There's been life there for hundreds of millions of years." Nigel continued "And, you can take it from me, evolution has produced some real monsters." He took a breath of his oxygen mask again and stared at the ocen.

**Back at Prehistoric Park.**

Bob arrived at the aquarium; it wouldn't be built for several days - if not weeks - so they had built a large water paddock nearby for whatever Nigel decided to bring back this time.

"It's not much," Began Bob, as he looked over the water paddock "But for now, it will have to do. Let's just hope Nigel doesn't bring back anything to enormous, shall we?"

**Meanwhile, in the past, with Nigel.**

"And now, it is time to find a monster." Nigel began, as he began examining the shoreline "First, some bait. In the Ordovician that's the easy bit." He began to walk up the length of the shoreline "With no land animals to scavenge along the beach, anything the sea spits up just lies here rotting."

Nigel spotted a small fish.

"An armour plated fish," He began, as he picked it up and stuck it on the end of the fork like trident he had brought with him "Now, into shallow water, to flush out on unpleasent little critter that I'll probably be seeing a lot of."

Stood, almost up to his hips, in water, Nigel began moving the fork from side to side under the water. He dropped the fork and crouched down before pulling something from the water.

"A sea scorpion," He began, holding it in the air "One of the most grotesque of predators." He adjuted it, so that the Sea Scorpion was almost vertical; the Sea Scorpion's tail was curling and uncurling.

"And look." Continued Nigel "Look at that. Look at the tail curling; that's how they get their name, but there's no venom in there, like their namesakes on the land. You've really got to be careful of thos formidable pincers at the front."

He turned the Sea Scorpion around, and threw it back. It plunged beneath the surface with a large splash. spraying water everywhere.

**The scorpion gave Nigel a graphic demonstration of just how formidable its claws are, as it pulled the fish to pieces. It literally shredded the bait at his feet before moving on to bigger prey: namely, Nigel's feet.**

Nigel kicked up sand, and ran for the shore.

"Slashed my leg," Began Nigel, as he crouched down and the rest of the team came running. A large cut, about six inches across, was about six inches above Nigel's ankle and a trail of blood was running down his leg.

"It's another scar for the collection," Continued Nigel as he rubbed at the wound.

**Meanwhile, back at Prehistoric Park, vet Suzanne has made a rather startling discovery.**

"Bob," She began, into the walkie talkie "Can you get down here?"

_"Where are ya?"_ Came Bob's voice in reply.

"I'm at the Titanosaur paddock." She replied.

_"I'll be there in a mo."_ Replied Bob _"I'm on my way down now."_

Bob, true to his word, arrived a few minutes later. Climbing out of the jeep, he asked "What is it?"

"Look." Said Suzanne, pointing to the ground; by her feet were two eggs in a nest. The Titanosaurs were breeding.

**Back with Nigel, in the Ordovician, and Nigel's found something rather peculiar.**

Nigel picked up a large skeletal shell carcass.

"As I found out," He began, as the camera followed him "Those Sea Scorpions are pretty fearsome. But there's much bigger sea monster's out there. The Sea Scorpions, they're not the top predators." He lowered the skeletal shell carcass into a box "But to see the real big ones I need a little more than a fish on a stick."

"I'm gonna try with this." He continued, lifting the skeletal shell carcass partway out of the box "Bit like a giant woodlouse. But, of course, it's a Trilobite; there's no relatives of this alive in the twenty first century. There was up to fifteen thousand species and they ranged in size from a really tiny one - a millimeter in length - to this big one." Nigel began running his hand over the sketeal carcass "This is about as big as they get. And I need one like this because I'm gonna use this like a fisherman with a fly, and I'm gonna try to attract a much bigger catch to take back to Prehistoric Park."

And, all I need to do is insert this camera into the carcass." He looked up to the camera that was filming him "If you're squimish, look away now, because what I've got to do is pop out the eye of this trilobite."

The camera turned away.

**Back at Prehistoric Park, vet Suzanne and Bob have finally discovered the extent of the Titanosaurs' breeding.**

"I've found five," Suzanne began "You?"

"Just the one." Bob replied "Mine only had two eggs, what about yours?"

"Same," Suzanne informed Bob "Just two eggs in each of them. All of them might not hatch, so we may only have one or two baby Titanosaurs running around."

"That's good," Bob replied "A whole herd of them is bad enough; I don't need two herds to deal with."

**Back in the Ordovician, Nigel's discovered something different from the twenty first century.**

"So many surprises here," Nigel began, looking over to the setting sun "The sun's setting, the evening's come, and it's been so quick, the day's flown by. That's 'cause I forgot in Ordovician times, the Earth's spinning much faster and that means it's a 21 hour day, not 24 hours. So a watch like this," He held up his watch "Is useless here."

He pointed at the sun, watching it set and continued "Look at that. It's gonna be dark very soon and we can't do anything more today."

The camera clicked off.

And then clicked on again the next morning, as Nigel's true adventure began.

"Today," Nigel began, as he sat on a boat that had been retrieved from the park "I'm hoping to dive with a Sea Monster, in an attempt to bring it back to Prehistoric Park." He gestured to his bag "There's a special air mix in here. If I breath that Ordovician at the pressure under the water, I'll become unconscious. So this is crucial."

He put down the bag and picked up a bite proof shark suit.

"I also need this," He began, holding it up so that the camera could see "It's a bit before it's time; it's a bite proof shark suit. And, of course, sharks haven't evolved yet. But, I'm hoping this will give me protection from those vicious Sea Scorpions."

He pushed the boat into the water as a Sea Scorpion clicked on land. The boats engine whirred gently into life and Nigel and the team climbed onto the boat and began to move out into the ocean.

"I know the bigger predators will be out in open water, so we're venturing out into the middle of the bay." Nigel said to the camera as he picked up the Trilobite carcass and said "This looks very appetising, but for the predators around here, this should be a tasy snack, and I'm hoping that that camera is going to catch the moment when a monstrous predator tries to snack all this up."

He threw it overboard, took a deep breath through the oxygen mask and began dragging the rope that the Trilobite was attached to, so that it looked like the Trilobite was moving. With that, he looked back to the television that the camera was broadcasting to, and noticed something approaching.

"There's something," Nigel began "Something approaching."

It was a Sea Scorpion.

"It's a Sea Scorpion," Nigel stated and began to pull the Trilobite carcass up to the surface of the water "They obviously like Trilobites."

He reached over and pulled ut the large fork like trident he had used before, and with it, forced the Sea Scorpion off of the Trilobite carcass.

"Come on." He ordered "Let go."

After enough stabbing, the Se Scorpion let go and swam away. He took a deep breath from his oxygen mask and waited.

It was late afternoon before he got a decent bite; something very big and very squid like was pulling on the camera.

"There's something-" Began Nigel, as his attempt to pull the camera up made the creature on the other end tug harder "-Something interesting there. And it's much bigger. Not a Sea Scorpion."

With one last grunt, he pulled; the camera image fizzled and died and the line went slack.

"It's taken the camera," Noted Bill, one of Nigel's teammates.

"That's the end of the Trilobite cam," Commented Ben, who had travelled with Nigel when he had retreived the Microraptors.

"I have got to see what that is." Nigel informed them "And maybe, I can get it for Prehistoric Park."

He pulled on his bite proof shark suit and breatung apparatus, and dove backwards into the water, making sure that he had to two parts of the Time Portal with him.

"I don't know what's happened here," He began, as he followed the slack line downwards "But if I follow the line, I should be able to find the predator."

Holding tightly onto the line, he descended and finally reached the end of the line.

"The camera's not at the end." He noted "Which probably means that the Predator isn't far away."

Several Sea Scorpions swam underneath him; if he was going to get some for the park, now was his best chance. Swimming downwards, he stuck the two parts of the Time Portal into the ground, pulled up the tops and turned the top of them. The portal flared into life and the four Sea Scorpions, which were the nearest to the portal, swam through. Once they had gone through, Nigel closed the portal.

**Back at the Park, Bob and Suzanne are about to receive a surprise.**

The second Time Portal, which was attached to the water paddock, flickered and the four Sea Scorpions swam out of it. The portal was entirely submerged in water and was viewed by a screen from outside the paddock.

"What on earth are those?" Bob questioned.

"I don't know," Suzanne replied "But you're going to have to finish that aquarium, or at least, a tank, soon. If I know Nigel, this won't be his main target, but will just be something that he stumbled across."

"You're probably right." Bob replied and left to finish work on the aquarium.

As Bob walked off, Suzanne watched the Sea Scorpions swim around; they seemed to be looking for something... but what?

**Meanwhile, back in the Ordovician, Nigel's about to make a discovery.**

"This is intriguing." Began Nigel, as he watched the rest of the Sea Scorpions swim underneath him "I don't know what's going on. I don't know why they're all gathering, but first there was one Sea Scorpion, then another, then another, then another. And now, they are all around me. There's a whole carpet of them moving along the sea floor. They're whizzing past my head; they're all heading in one direction."

Then, he spotted something.

"There it is!" He cried, pointing "My target! It's an Orthocone."

The Orthocone, a large massive creature of about nine foot in length and about seven foot in width, was a long straight Nautiloid Cephalopod with many purple tentacles; everything above the tenatacles, roughly seven of the nine feet that made up it's length, was a large, pointed shell, except for two eyes that stared out of each side respectively.

Nigel swam after it as it swam overhead; shining his torch at it, Nigel said "That is the biggest predator that the world has seen up until this time."

The Orthocone began to turn.

"He heard me," Said Nigel "He sensed me here. He can hear my heart hammering. I don't want to be grabbed by those tentacles, so I'd better open the Time Portal... and fast."

He pulled up the tops of the two parts of the time portal and turned them, holding them at a distance just wide enough for the Orthocone to swim through.

And swim through, it did...

From the right, another Orthocone emerged.

"Ah!" Cried Nigel, moving up to avoid a Sea Scorpion "There's another Orthocone. And it's spotted one of the Sea Scorpions."

The Orthocone floated close to the Sea Scorpion; the tentacles shot out and grabbed the Sea Scorpion, before the Orthocone began to eat it.

Seeing his chance for a second Orthocone, Nigel took a chance and swam up so that he was behind the Orthocone.

"They're dragged back to the mouth," He began, as he watched the Orthocone eat the Sea Scorpion; the Time Portal, still active in his hands, flickered as he continued "Where there's a horny beak. Ugh, you can hear it! I can actually hear it under the water. I can hear the crunching sound as the Sea Scorpions are crushed by the beak."

The Orthocone began to move towards the Time Portal; Nigel floated behind the Portal and said "These Orthocone's probably spend a lot of time in deep water. Light doesn't penetrate to well down there so the eyes don't work very well and they rely on another sense; they will actually smell out their prey and then crush them to bits. The Orthocone; that really is the top predator of Ordovician times."

Once the second Orthoocone had passed through the Time Portal, Nigel swam back to the top of the surface and closed the Time Portal as he did so. Reaching the surface he was pulled onto the boat by Ben and Bill and they all headed back to the shore.

"This is what they were doing," Nigel began, noticing the Sea Scorpions "I saw them moving in the shallows, moving towards the shore. And this is a mass spawning. It's a full moon at the moment, this is the highest tide and they're laying their eggs in the sand. The eggs will be protected, and then, when the next high tide comes, in about a month or so, the yong larvea will hatch and be taken back out to sea."

"Some of these Sea Scorpions," He continued, climbing out of the boat and pulling it up the shore with the help of Bill and Ben "Will stay around here until the eggs hatch. Fossils have been found with baby Sea Scorpions inside the stomachs of the big ones. And that's what they do. They wait around here and feed on the babies as they hatch on the next high tide."

Nigel opened the Time Portal one last time, allowed Ben and Bill to pull the boat through

**The Ordovician then, isn't exactly a picnic. Anywhere the air gives you a headache, and you can't go swimming without a chain mail suit, probably isn't going to take on as a holiday destination. Prehistoric Park, at least, is peaceful...**

Bob and Suzanne stood on the observation deck, watching the two Orthocones swim around as Nigel joined then.

"Nigel, Nigel, what have you done?" Questioned Bob "Where am I gonna put these until the Aquarium's finished?"

"Leave them there; this pools deep enough at the moment," Nigel replied "But I suggest you move the Sea Scorpions somewhere else; Orthocone's eat them and two of the Sea Scorpions are pregnant, as I saw the rest of them giving birth as I left."

"I'll get right on it," Suzanne replied "I assume they're not giving birth yet?"

"No," Nigel replied "But it could be a matter of minutes."

One of the workers appeared at the top of the stairs; He looked to Nigel, then to Suzanne, and finally, to Bob, before saying "The tank with the side beach is finished." and leaving.

"Right on time," Nigel noted "Move the Sea Scorpions into there."

"I'll get them from the holding pen." Suzanne stated, and with that, she left.

**Prehistoric Park, which was already beginning to take shape, has finally received it's first aquatic inhabitants; two large Orthocones and four Sea Scorpions, two of which are pregnant, and Nigel wants to check on the Sea Scorpions to see how they're settling in.**

"How are they, Suzanne?" Asked Nigel, as he appeared on her right.

"Two of them are staying on land and flicking their tails into the air." She replied "I assume those are the two that are pregnant?"

"Yes," Nigel replied "It looks like their labour has begun. Usually, their larvae are washed into the water a month after they have first been lain, so we will have to find some way to make that happen."

"We'll think of something," She replied "Just allow Bob to finish the aquarium before you go off on anymore adventures."

"Sure thing." He replied, chuckling as the other two Sea Scorpions - who were both male and the fathers of the eggs being born on land at that very moment - swam around.

**Next time, two inspectors come to the park, Nigel and Suzanne set their sights on a giant Kangaroo, watch a giant Snake kill, meet a Phascolonus and bump, literally, into giant Wombats.**

* * *

><p><em>Creatures caught this chapter:<em>

_2 Orthocones: 1 Male, 1 Female_

_4 Sea Scorpions: 2 Male, 2 Female_

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	2. The Pleistocene

_I, KingdomHeartsNerd, own nothing; Prehistoric Park, and all related materials, belong to Impossible Pictures; the only thing I own are the OC workers and the names that I have given to unnamed people in the show._

_A/N:- Yes, the last chapter was based on Walking With Beasts: Sea Monsters The 7th Deadliest Sea._

* * *

><p><strong>There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.<strong>

**This time, Nigel and Suzanne are going back in time to Prehistoric Australia to rescue a species of Kangaroo not seen for 50,000 years.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wild life sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

* * *

><p><strong>It has been three weeks since Nigel's last adventure in which he had rescued four Sea Scorpions and two Orthocones from the Ordivician. Speaking of Which...<strong>

Two large boxes, each ten foot long and eight foot wide, were lowered into the massive tank. Both the boxes were full of water that had been taken from the tank.

"Ah, Nigel," Greeted Bob as Nigel climbed out of his jeep "Good timing."

"Are they in yet?" Asked Nigel, glancing over to the tank.

"We're putting them in now," Bob replied. His words has piqued Suzanne's interest too, and she walked over to Nigel's side. The two large boxes rattled and Bob pressed a button. The bottoms of the cages opened and both the Orthocones fell out of the bottom; immediately submerged in water, the two of them dove downwards, into the dark tank, and were gone from sight.

**Nigel is preparing for his next adventure, which will involve vet Suzanne. He intends to go back 50,000 years to rescue a giant Kangaroo, called Sthenurus, from the brink of extinction.**

"Bob," Nigel greeted as Bob arrived in his jeep "I need an exhibit to be made before I return."

"An exhibit for what?" Questioned Bob.

"A ten foot Kangaroo," Replied Nigel "It can jump high, so the walls will need to be rather tall, or it's exhibit will need to be in a ditch."

"I'll get on it." Bob assured Nigel "Are you bringing back one, or more?"

"Just one, I think," Nigel replied "But you know me, I usually end up bringing back a few more than expected, so I could return with two."

The Time Portal flared into life and Nigel and Suzanne - who was filling in for Ben, who had fallen ill - climbed in. Nigel put his foot down and the jeep began to move; it passed through the Time Portal and emerged into Prehistoric Australia.

The jeep screeched sideways, but it was no use. A large herd of Diprotodon, commonly known as Giant Wombats, or Rhinoceros Wombat, filled the field in front of them. The jeep clattered into the side of one of the Diprotodons and stopped.

Diprotodon superficially resembled a rhinoceros, but without a horn. Its feet turned inwards like a wombat's, giving it a pigeon-toed appearance. It had strong claws on the front feet and its pouch opening faced backwards and it's feet were covered in hair, giving it a coat similar to modern day wombats.

The Diprotodon were about about 3 metres long - 9.8 feet - from nose to tail, stood 2 metres tall - 6.6 feet - at the shoulder and weighed up to 2,786 kilograms - 6,140 pounds - when fully grown.

"Look at them," Nigel breathed as the Diprotodon merely bellowed and moved to a new section of the grass to graze.

"They're the size of human beings." Suzanne gasped.

One of the Diprotodon bellowed and the group began to head towards the nearby water hole. Suzanne, and Nigel, who had now managed to start the jeep again, followed. A young Diprotodon, barely two weeks old, leaned down to the water.

There was a rustle behind the youngster, and a large snake, six metres in length, shot out from the undergrowth and grabbed the youngster; dragging it back into the undergrowth it constricted the youngster.

**Nigel, despite coming for a giant Kangaroo, now wants that snake too.**

"I have an idea." He informed Suzanne "Give me your shoe. If this snake is what I think it is, then I have a way of getting it back to Prehistoric Park, and for once, I do not have to put myself in danger. Wonambi barriei are dangerous, but cannot eat humans; their heads are tiny, so they can only eat small prey, like that baby Diprotodon."

Suzanne handed her shoe to Nigel and he leaned over to the jeep; picking up the remote, which activated the Time Portal from the jeep, he placed it inside the shoe along with the two activated ends of a smaller time portal he had brought with him from the park, and threw it to into the path of the snake.

The snake, a Wonambi barriei - which became extinct as a result of activities, namely firestick farming, of the Australian Aborigines - shot out from the undergrowth and constricted the shoe; the force of the constriction meant that the button on the time portal remote was pressed down. The small time portal flared into life and engulfed the Wonambi barriei, sending it back to Prehistoric Park. The Portal, which was on a timer, began to flicker. A second Wonambi, the mate of the first, slithered forward too. It hissed at the shoe and moved forward to constrict the shoe. The time Portal flickered shut and the Wonambi constricted it; once again, the portal flared into life and the second Wonambi disappeared like the first.

"Yes!" Breathed Nigel "That's a breeding pair - hopefully - for Prehistoric Park."

Suzanne retrieved her shoe, and she and Nigel climbed back into the jeep; Before they could do anything else, they had to go back to the park to see how the two Wonambis were settling in to life in the twenty first century. Activating the large Time Portal, Nigel and Suzanne returned to Prehistoric Park.

**Back at Prehistoric Park, Bob has received two visitors; two inspectors who have come to see Prehistoric Park for themselves.**

"Nigel told me he intended to bring back a snake from Prehistoric Australia," Began Bob to the camera as he stood outside a cage. The cage, made entirely of glass, had been made to look exactly the same as the habitat of the Wonambi, complete with trees, grasses and even a small pond.

Gerald Archer and Kate Katington, the two inspectors, were stood by Bob's side, staring into the cage.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Questioned Kate "What is in here?"

"Nothing yet," Bob replied "But Nigel usually surprises us and brings back something we're not expecting."

As if on que, the small time portal, on the back wall of the cage flickered into life; the first Wonambi tumbled through; the time portal, on the wall opposite to the wall that Bob was staring through, flickered closed again.

"What is that?" Asked Gerald "A giant snake?"

"It's a Wonambi barriei." Stated Nigel, as he and Suzanne arrived; the time portal flickered open again and the second Wonambi tumbled into the exhibit and the portal flickered shut "A species of snake that went extinct 50,000 years ago. It became extinct as a result of activities, namely firestick farming, of the Australian Aborigines."

Nigel watched as the two Wonambis slithered into the large undrgrowth at the back of the exhibit "I couldn't resist; Suzanne and I watched it take a baby Diprotodon; it's not poisonous and kills by constricting its prey. Because of the size of its head it cannot eat anything bigger than it's mouth, so you can feed them on rats, Bob."

"Good," Bob replied "Something that is easy to feed; this is probably one of the easiest creatures you've brought back, Nigel."

"You say that now, Bob." Suzanne muttered "Wait until the female falls pregnant and the male becomes territorial to make sure that the female and the eggs are safe."

"How did you get these if they're extinct?" Gerald asked.

"I'll show you if you like." Nigel replied "Come with me." Nigel led Gerald and Kate to the time portal and typed in some coordinates; it flickered into life and filled the gap between the two fences.

"This," He continued "Is the time portal; it can go to any period in prehistory. I can use it to bring back creatures from extinction. There are three time portals; this one, one made for underwater, and a small one made for things like the Wonambi."

"How did you get it?" Gerald wondered.

"A friends of mine, Thomas Portalus, made it for me." Nigel replied "With this, I have been able to bring many creatures back from extinction - and I'm not done for today. The Wonambi wasn't my main target; I'm trying for a Sthenurus; a three metre long kangaroo."

"You say you can bring anything back?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Nigel began "Take a look around the park. Bob can show you around. I have to get back to Prehistoric Australia."

**Nigel prepares to return to Australia with Suzanne. His target this time, a three metre long Kangaroo, called Sthenurus.**

The jeep emerged from the Time Portal, with Nigel and Suzanne in it. The herd of Diprotodon was still lingering near the water hole.

"I would love to take them back to Prehistoric Park," Nigel informed Suzanne "But I have no way of getting them through the Time Portal. Sthenurus is our target this time, so if we wait for a bit," He looked to his watch "About an hour or so, we should find one; this is the perfect habitat for a Sthenurus."

After an hour, neither Nigel nor Suzanne had seen anything but the Diprotodon; then a roaring came from nearby and several of the Diprotodon began to bellow.

"What's that?" Suzanne questioned, tapping Nigel on the shoulder and pointing to the trees; a Thylacoleo carnifex emerged from the trees. It was extremely robust with powerfully built jaws and very strong forelimbs. It possessed retractable claws, a unique trait among marsupials. This allowed the claws to remain sharp by protecting them from being worn down on hard surfaces. The claws were well-suited to securing prey and for climbing trees. The first digits, which made up thumbs, on each hand were semi-opposable and bore an enlarged claw. This was used to grapple with, and slash at, its intended prey as well as providing it with a sure footing on tree trunks and branches. The hind feet had four functional toes, the first digit being much reduced in size but possessing a roughened pad similar to that of possums, which may have assisted with climbing.

Its hindquarters were also well-developed although to a lesser extent than the front of the animal. It had a relatively thick and strong tail and the vertebrae possessed chevrons on their undersides where the tail would have contacted the ground. These served to protect critical elements such as nerves and blood vessels if the animal used its tail to support itself when on its hind legs, much like present day kangaroos. Taking this stance allowed it to free up its forelimbs to tackle or slash at its intended victim.

"Its strong forelimbs, retracting claws and incredibly powerful jaws mean that it was possible for Thylacoleo to climb trees and even carry carcasses to keep the kill for itself - similar to the leopard today." Nigel informed Suzanne.

The Thylacoleo thundred forward; several of the Diprotodon bellowed again and began to run around as one of them, and elder who had not been able to keep up, was sent sprawling to the floor. The Thylacoleo roared and charged after the group of Diprotodon; as the Diprotodons headed towards him, the Thylacoleo leaped over the jeep, narrowly missed Suzanne, and skidded to a halt in front of the Diprotodons.

"Now's my chance," Nigel began "Hopefully the Thylacoleo will chase them through the portal and we can get a breeding herd of Diprotodons back to Prehistoric Park. Suzanne, hold this." He thrust the end of the Time Portal to Suzanne "Put it in the ground and hold on!"

Suzanne stuck it in the ground and turned the top; two metres away from her, Nigel did the same. The time portal flared into life. Nigel climbed into the jeep, started the engine and slammed his fist onto the horn; a loud beep echoed across the horizon and the Diprotodons began to panic again; the Thylacoleo, angrily roared and thundered after the Diprotodons. The Diprotodons reached the jeep.

"Come on." Nigel urged "If they don't move, Suzanne, then that Thylacoleo is going to get them!"

Nigel started the jeep and put his foot down causing the jeep to move aside and trapped between the Thylacoleo and the twenty first century, the Diprotodons wisely opt for the Portal.

"Bob's going to kill you." Suzanne noted as the thirtieth and last Diprotodon thundered through the Time Portal; she reached for the button to switch it off, but Nigel held out a hand.

"Wait, Suzanne." He ordered; she stopped for a moment. The Thylacoleo roared and thundered through the portal as well "That's all of them; except the injured adult over there. I'd love to take it back as well, but I have no idea if it's going to survive."

"Let me have a look." Suzanne suggested and Nigel smiled; he started the jeep up again and drove towards the injured Diprotodon, which was lying in the nearby grass.

**Back at Prehistoric Park, Bob and the Inspectors are about to receive a nasty shock.**

The Time Portal flickered into life and the Diprotodons thundered through; Gerald, Kate and Bob, who sighed, were stood on the balcony above the time portal on either side. The last Diprotodon passed through the portal, thundered into the holding pen and the door closed behind it as the Thylacoleo emerged from the time portal.

"Open another holding pen!" Bob bellowed; the door to one of the other pens swung open, and the Thylacoleo charged into the holding pen. Wandering along balcony to the holding pen containing all of the Diprotodons, Bob counted them.

"Twenty two." He finished and turned to the Camera "Where does Nigel expect me to put these? At least they're not cannibalistic, or carnivorous... unlike the other one, who's very carnivorous given the fact it was hunting them."

He wandered along the balcony to the holding pen that contained the Thylacoleo and looked down. A large chunk of meat thudded to the ground and the Thylacoleo dug into it.

"Is that safe?" Kate questioned as she stared down, awestruck at it.

"Knowing Nigel," Bob began "It's not. It's a carnivore, and those things," He gestured to the holding pen containing the Diprotodons "are larger than humans and it could easily take one of those down, so we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Does the Time Portal always remain open when it's not being used?" Gerald asked.

"No," Bob replied, looking over to it "Nigel's probably bringing the jeep back through so he'll keep the Portal open until he's returned."

**Meanwhile, back in Prehistoric Australia, Nigel and Suzanne are transporting the injured elder Diprotodon back to Prehistoric Park.**

"Is it stable, Suzanne?" Nigel asked as he strapped himself into the jeep.

"He'll be fine." Suzanne replied, checking her work "He's sedated and shouldn't awake until he's been looked after, but we'll need to get him back to the park, and quickly. Drive."

Nigel started the jeep, pressed his foot down onto the accelerator and the jeep began to move, as Suzanne held the injured Diprotodon in place. The jeep reached the Time Portal and passed through it, bringing Nigel, Suzanne and the injured Diprotodon with it.

"Another one, Nigel?" Called Bob from the balcony.

"Yes!" Called Suzanne "But it's injured. We're taking it to my lab, and I'm going to see what I can do. Once I've checked him, and the Thylacoleo you can put them in their cages."

**With the elder Diprotodon now at Suzanne's lab, Nigel prepares to return to Prehistoric Australia on last time.**

"I'm bringing back a Kangaroo this time, Bob," Nigel informed Bob.

"Enjoy yourself, Nigel." He replied.

Nigel started up the jeep, pressed his foot onto the accelerator and drove through the Time Portal; He emerged into a large field. There was a small watering hole in the distance and a Thylacoleo was drinking from it; littered around the field were several different species of giant Kangaroo.

"I've come back in time to a period several months later, during the dry season, when Thylacoleo struggled to find food and when giant Kangaroos thrived on the shrubbery. Sthenurus is fast enough to out jump a Thylacoleo without any trouble, though occasionally the Thylacoleo will win."

Nigel watched as the Thylacoleo attempted to charge at one of the Sthenurus; the Kangaroo merely hopped away. Nigel readied the Time Portal and knew that if he was going to catch a Sthenurus he would have to act fast. The Thylacoleo, he could see, was waiting for the Sthenurus to move, or at least, he thought it was.

To his surprise, the Thylacoleo moved into the forest nearby; there was the sound of growling and several creatures, a large grey kangaroo, callled Simosthenurus, which weighed over 118 kilograms, emerged from the forst as did a Protemnodon, which was physically similar to wallabies, but was far larger, weighing in at over 100 kilograms, compared to the small 45 kilograms of a modern day wallaby.

A Phascolonus, a large grey wombat weighing 200 kilograms, burst through the forest after them and a brown kangaroo, called Procoptodon, which was 2 metres tall and weighed about 230 kilograms hopped after it.

"This could be my chance." Nigel began, to the camera "I could get several species of kangaroo, another species of wombat and another Thylacoleo back to Prehistoric Park."

He reached over and pulled off a branch full of leaves; waving it in front of the Sthenurus he enticed it into moving. The movement caused the Thylacoleo to charge; the other animals began to panic and thundered in Nigel's direction. The Time Portal, which had been set up, but not activated, flickered into life. The Sthenurus passed through it. The Simosthenurus and Protemnodon had to be enticed into the portal with the large branch, but they too passed through;Nigel had barely moved the branch out of the way when the Phascolonus ran through the portal and the Procoptodon followed. The Thylacoleo, realising its prey was gone, stopped. But then it noticed Nigel.

**Nigel is going to have to move fast if he does not want to become lunch for the Thylacoleo.**

Nigel climbed into the jeep and started it. He reversed the jeep, swung the wheel around and slammed his foot onto the accelerator; the jeep drove forward and passed through the Time Portal. The Thylacoleo ran after him and the portal flickered closed behind him. Nigel swirved the jeep around Bob and the Thylacoleo leaped over Bob, it's attention firmly on Nigel.

Nigel swirved the jeep left so that it drove into one of the side panels.

"Open the Thylacoleo holding pen!" He called; the gate swung open as the large gate closed behind the Thylacoleo, preventing it from going anywhere but into the holding pen, which, after a few growls, it did.

"You said you were returning with one, possibly two kangaroos, Nigel." Bob informed him as Nigel looked down into the holding pen where the two Thylacoleos were growling gently at each other "I never expected you to come back with four kangaroos, another wombat and another one of those carnivorous things!"

"Things seemed to go well for me today," Nigel began "I'll try not to bring back as many creatures next time, don't worry. I think I already know my next target, but I'm going to have a look in my book to see if anything else takes my fancy too."

"Suzanne," Bob began "Can you check all of these over?"

"Sure." She replied; then, she turned to Nigel "Nigel, the elder Diprotodon that we brought back should make a full recovery; he can be released into the exhibit with the others; there's no bone injury and I've stitched up the wound. Once the wound is healed, the stitches will fall out, I'll collect them and the Diprotodons can go about living their new lives."

"Good." Nigel replied "I was afraid we might lose the Diprotodon for a moment when we were in the past."

**Prehistoric Park has received a lot of new inhabitants due to Nigel's most recent adventure, and for once, everything is peaceful. For now.**

"Everyone has settled in well to life in the twenty first century." Nigel informed the camera as he sat in his office "The Diprotodons have settled into Diprotodon Plains, the Thylacoleo have settled into their new home at Thylacoleo Caves and even the Wonambi are happy; they're in one of the large glass cages in the walkthrough reptile house. All the kangaroo species have settled into their exhibit too."

He got up and looked over the balcony; below him the park stretched outward with Mammoth Mount at the very end and the Microraptor Fortress underneath his office. His dream of creating a park full of Prehistoric Animals was well underway, but was nowhere near finished.

**On his next adventure, Nigel goes back four million years to the Pliocene to rescue one of the most carnivorous sharks ever. Meanwhile, breeding season hits Prehistoric Park and ****some of the residents become a little tense.**

* * *

><p><em>Creatures caught this chapter:<em>

_2 Wonambi barriei: 1 Male, 1 Female_

_23 Diprotodons: 12 Male, 11 Female_

_2 Thylacoleo: 1 Male, 1 Female_

_1 Sthenurus: 1 Female_

_1 Simosthenurus: 1 Female_

_1 Protemnodon: 1 Female_

_1 Phascolonus: 1 Female_

_1 Procoptodon: 1 Female_

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	3. The Pliocene

_I, KingdomHeartsNerd, own nothing; Prehistoric Park, and all related materials, belong to Impossible Pictures; the only thing I own are the OC workers and the names that I have given to unnamed people in the show._

* * *

><p><strong>There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.<strong>

**This time, Nigel is going back four million years to rescue one of the most carnivorous sharks ever.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wild life sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nigel's plan of creating a park full of extinct animals is coming true. There are now 85 animals in Prehistoric Park, but Nigel's not done yet. He intends to travel back four million years to the Pliocene to rescue one of the most carnivorous sharks ever.<strong>

"You must be joking, Nigel."

"I'm afraid not, Bob." Replied Nigel "That's my target."

"But... that? Why not something smaller?" Bob asked, glancing down at the piece of paper that Nigel had handed him; it had the image of the creature Nigel intended to rescue on it.

"Bob," Nigel began, as if Bob was silly "This is me. Small isn't my thing. Besides, you won't have to worry about it breeding; only one is my target - I don't think that even I could handle two of them. If I could, I would, but trust me, I can't."

"Very well," Bob sighed "But try not to make it too big, ok?"

"I'll try, Bob." Nigel replied as he lifted the small underwater carrier into the boat he was using. He turned to Bob and said "This is incase I find anything extra; if it can fit in here, then I am getting it."

Bob chuckled and waved Nigel goodbye; Nigel walked through the Portal and the boat was brought through too.

**Nigel has gone back in time four million years to a time when the oceans were very dangerous; the Ordivician was nothing compared to this. Let's hope Nigel hasn't bitten off more than he can chew.**

"We're in Peru." Nigel informed the camera as he walked along the shoreline "Right on the rim of the Pacific Ocean. And living out there," He gestured towards the sea "There's something terrifying. So, if you're afraid of sharks, you'll be a gibbering wreck when you see what we're going to try to bring back to Prehistoric Park next."

He reached a clay model of a large mouth full of very pointy teeth that had been put on the floor beforehand so that he could use it to show the camera; he picked it up and said "Look, the most famous jaws in history. A great white sharks." He put the model down and continued "I've swam with those in the open ocean. But they're minows in comparison to the Prehistoric shark I'm hoping to bring back to Prehistoric Park." He reached a giant mouth which was six times bigger than the one belonging to the Great White Shark. He stepped through it and continued "Megalodon - the biggest carnivorous fish that's ever lived."

He began to rub one of the teeth as he said "That name, Megalodon, what it means - it means _'Big Tooth'_ - and I don't think I need to explain why." Nigel walked further along the shore to the place where the boat, the _Ancient Mariner_, had been set up and climbed aboard.

**By hunting the Megalodon, Nigel was getting into ever more dangerous waters, and caution had started to creep in amongst the crew. There was disagreement about the next course of action.**

"I think we should head straight out into the deep waters." Began Nigel, gesturing a hand in that direction "The weather may change - let's look for the adults."

"I think we should start with the juveniles." Protested the Captain of the Ancient Mariner.

"We haven't got enough time to do that," Nigel replied.

"I think we should go for the smaller ones." Interrupted Ben so that the argument between Nigel and the Captain didn't get any worse.

**Nigel and the crew couldn't be sure how Medalodon behaved, some argued that it would be better studying smaller, safer juveniles, before risking a dive with an adult. In the end, Nigel had to agree.**

"I'll do one dive with the juveniles," Conceded Nigel "Then I think we ought to head out into the drop off and try to find the adults."

**With sharks, it's all about diving in the right place. Like young Great Whites, juvenile Megalodon tended to be in shallow water, away from the adults - partly for their own safety, but also, they did prey on very different things. There shouldn't be any adults on this dive, so Nigel should be safe - well, as safe as swimming with a juvenile Megalodon can be, that is.**

Nigel dove beneath the water, the underwater carrier in his hand; if there was anything small enough to fit in the three metre long, three metre wide carrier, then he was going to take it back to the park.

"I'm hugging the kelp here." He said as he swam alongside the kelp "I don't want to be caught out in open water; big predators, they don't like going into dense weed like this. The other thing is I'm hoping to find the creatures that juvenile Megalodon prey on, and they are the oddest of creatures."

Eventually, Nigel spotted what he was looking for.

"There!" He cried "Odobenocetops leptodon. That name is a mix of Greek and Latin and it means _'The Whale That Walks On It's Teeth.'_ And if it turns towards us, you can see why. One tusk is about a foot long, but on the other side - the right hand side - look at that, it's about three feet long and the males probably used those for jousting with each other in the breeding season, just like Narwhals."

Odobenocetops leptodon had tusks projecting towards the rear of its body. It measured about 2.1 metres and weighed between 150 and 650kg - though this one, fortunately, was at the lighter end of the scale. It had a very flexible head, being able to turn its head over 90 degrees. This, coupled with its broad snout, similar to that of a walrus, made it perfect for searching for mollusks and sucking them out of their shells with its powerful tongue.

Nigel watched the creature for a bit, heard the noises it made as it sucked up a mollusk and said "Those slurping sounds, they are superb! Flipping heck, look!"

A juvenile Megalodon appeared out of nowhere and went after the Odobenocetops leptodon, which swam into the dense kelp to escape. Nigel did the same, saying "I can't take my eyes off that. The biggest Great White Shark ever was just over twenty feet long, that thing, it must be just three years old and thats that size already!"

**Now, Nigel had to imagine diving with a full grown Megalodon - twenty times the weight of that one. What had he let himself in for? Diving with a full grown Megalodon, however, would have to wait, for the Odobenocetops leptodon had now taken Nigel's attention.**

It was gently floating above the bottom of the sea bed, where it was slurping up mollusks; Nigel opened the front of the carrier, swam down and slipped the carrier around the Odobenocetops leptodon before closing the door, trapping the Odobenocetops leptodon and the water inside. He released it and it bobbed to the surface where Ben lifted it aboard the Ancient Mariner.

**Nigel had seen a juvenile Megalodon, but hadn't yet learned much about them. He specifically wanted to see how they hunted. He couldn't just wait around for an attack to happen, he needed to make it happen.**

Swimming back to the surface, Nigel climbed aboard the Ancient Mariner where the Captain and crew had finished making a model version of the Odobenocetops leptodon to lure the juvenile Megalodon into attacking.

"This Odobenocetops leptodon, it wouldn't fool you or me, but hopefully, as a decoy, it will fool the juvenile Megalodons." Nigel said to the camera; he turned to the model Odobenocetops leptodon and continued "If they're anything like Great Whites, when they see this in silhouette at the surface they should come up to investigate and it will enable us to learn a bit more about them. As well as this, I have a Time Portal attached to it, so when the juvenile bites down on it, the Time Portal will activate and the Megalodon will be sent back to Prehistoric Park."

After fifteen minutes of the model circling in the water, the onboard camera got the shock of it's life. A juvenile Megalodon smashed into the model and the camera went black. The Time Portal flickered into life; there was a splash, water moved and the portal closed. Only half the model returned to the Ancient Mariner, the other half had been taken by the Megalodon, which had gone through the Portal back to Prehistoric Park.

"Look at what's happened to the decoy," Nigel began, before asking "Did it hit it from below?" to Jim.

"Straight up from underneath," Jim replied.

Nigel heled the model up to the camera "You can see the damage that was done here. It seems that Megalodon has one of the same hunting techhniques as Great White Sharks. What they do - they can't afford to be injured by their prey - they sneak up from below, make a devastating attack, and the power of that big fish, well look what it's done to this decoy. This is obviously weaker than real animal, real sinue and muscle, so that's why it's smashed it in two. But if this was a real animal, it would, of course, bleed to death then the shark would come in when it was really weak and then make the final coup de grâce."

"Now, we need to get back to Prehistoric Park." Nigel began, looking to the camera "I need to see if Bob has found somewhere for the juvenile Megalodon, and I need to get this Odobenocetops leptodon back to Prehistoric Park."

**Megalodon are probably relatives of Great Whites and Nigel now knew that juveniles attacked their prey in a very similar way. But what about the adults, how did they hunt and what does a Shark over fifty feet long prey on? That would have to wait, as Nigel had to get the Odobenocetops leptodon back to Prehistoric Park, and check on the Megalodon that he had mannaged to bring back.**

"Where does Nigel expect me to put that?" Bob asked Suzanne as the Megalodon thrashed around in the holding tank below them; they were both stood on the balcony in the middle of the holding tanks.

"In a tank, Bob." Nigel replied as he arrived at Bob's side.

"How am I going to move it?"

"It's a her." Nigel replied as he watched the Megalodon in the tank "And maybe this will make things easier." Nigel held out the Odobenocetops leptodon "Put this in a tank - but not with the Megalodon as they prey on Odobenocetops leptodon in their time period."

"Something small and not dangerous?" Questioned Bob "I'll get right on it. I'll get Jim to move her into a tank." He gestured to the Megalodon.

**With the Odobenocetops leptodon now settled, Nigel is checking on the other animals in the park, which is in the middle of breeding season.**

"How is she, Suzanne?"

Nigel and Suzanne were stood outside the Saber Tooth Exhibit. Sabrina, the female Saber Tooth, was lying on her back; all four of her feet were in the air and she was playing with a ball of string. Her stomach was round and swollen.

"I looks like she is pregnant," Suzanne replied "I'll give her an ultrasound later... if I can get to her that is. Harvey has become rather possessive of her; no-one can get near her."

"Have the Titanosaur eggs hatched yet?" Nigel enquired.

"No," Suzanne replied, shaking her head "But the Sea Scorpion eggs were pushed back into the water by Bob's automated water sprayer. They've hatched and are now swimming around."

"Good." Nigel replied "Hopefully the Titanosaur eggs hatch soon. Any news on the Ornithomimus?"

"The female is pregnant again." Suzanne replied "The park's been hit hard by breeding season this year, Nigel."

"That's good." Nigel replied, watching Sabrina play with the ball of string; throwing it high into the air she swatted it between two paws as it came back down "And the others? How are they? Are they alright?"

"They're fine." Suzanne assured him "Theo's charging at the tree again, but Bob's going to get the Trico-Tractor out in a few days and give Theo something to ram into."

"And Terence and Matilda?" Enquired Nigel "How are they?"

"For once, they're not killing each other. Terence keeps well away from Matilda now. He hangs around the edge of the exhibit, or up the hill, so that she cannot reach him. As for Matilda, well, she just keeps roaring and walking around waiting for meat."

"Well, keep and eye on them." Nigel requested "I have to get back to the Pliocene."

**With Prehistoric Park all under control - except for one very large Megalodon, which Nigel has left for Bob - Nigel heads back to Peru in the Pliocene Era to discover how adult Megalodon's hunted. Leaving the juveniles behind, Nigel and the crew took the boat a few miles offshore. It was time to meet a monster.**

"Anyone who's tried to get close to Sharks knows this eye watering stench. It's the smell of chum - that's a mix of fish blood, fish oil, bits of fish pieces - what we're gonna do is throw that over the side. There'll be a trail of odor, which will go for miles in the current and Megalodon will smell that and start zigzagging towards the boat. When it gets close, we've also got this amazing delicacy for it - a great big bag of fish chunks - and that should entice it and keep it around the boat." He gestured to the large bag of fish chunks and then the sea.

"And if they do come, what we've got here," He picked up a camera attched to a floatation device "Is Shark Cam. There's a little camera inside this. We wanna get an insight into the world of the Megalodon. I've got to get close enough to attach it to the base of the massive dorsal fin of the Megalodon. It won't hurt the shark, this will disolve in a couple of days." He ran a metallic peg between his fingers "The camera will pop up to the surface and then we'll find it and hopefully get some insight into the behaviour of the wild Megalodon. As well as this, when it falls off, it will activate a Time Portal attched to the front and will send the adult back to Prehistoric Park too; though, if I get in danger putting the Shark Cam onto the Megalodon the portal will activate in front of me and send the Megalodon through so that I am not harmed." Nigel put down the Shark Cam down and walked off to do other things to make the process go quicker. The other camera filmed the Shark Cam for a few seconds and then went black.

The chum was thrown overboard; it splashed into the water and red blood began floating everywhere and about an hour later, the first signs of it working began to appear on the horizon.

"To the left, over there!" Cried one of the crew members.

The massive fin of a fully grown adult Megalodon could be seen moving slowly across the water.

"Look at that thing!" Cried Nigel to the camera "It can't be anything else but an adult Megalodon. It's more like a sail than a fin, and what we've gotta do now is get the cage into the water."

The circular cage was lowered into the water, as was the bag of fish chunks.

"You can see the blood and the fish oil leaking out of the chum bag." Nigel began, as he swam into the cage "I need to be really prepared for this with the camera." He had the Shark Cam attached to the top of a pole, which was in his hand "We may only get one chance at it. Who knows how long the Megalodon's going to hang around."

The chum bag turned upside down and more fish oil began to ooze from the bag.

"This is scary. I'm scared." Nigel admitted; then, a large Megalodon appeared and Nigel continued "No, It's going straight for the cage. Oh, my word."

The Megalodon swam past the cage, and, slowly but surely, reached the chum bag, which was hoisted away. Once the Megalodon had swam under the boat, the chum bag was dropped back into the water.

"Nothing prepares you for this!" Nigel exclaimed "Oh, I feel like just shooting to the surface and getting out of this cage. But, I'm going to pull myself together." The Megalodon passed the cage again and Nigel continued "I must admit, I'm really, really scared of this."

The Megalodon burst from the water in a vain attempt to grab the chum bag, which had been raised again.

"He looks like he's taking a pass now!" Nigel cried as the Megalodon, which had failed to grab the chum bag, circled back around "And he's going to be really close! I'm not sure whether I can get the Shark Cam on!" He thrust the camera forward "Ah, oh! Missed that time!"

As the Megalodon swam a little distance away, Nigel said "Oh, I really have to get the camera onto the fin," and the Megalodon swam past the cage again; Nigel thrust the Shark Cam forward, but, once again, missed "Ah, this is hopeless. This is harder than I thought. The fin is just to high."

The Megalodon had now turned around and was swimming right at the cage; Nigel cried "And it's coming straight at the cage!" as the cage shook twice. Once the Megalodon had swam a suitable distance away, Nigel left the cage and swam to the surface.

He climbed back onto the Ancient Mariner and clambered over to the other side; climbing down a small ladder, he said "I can't attach the camera from the cage, so I'm going to try from this platform." He looked over to the two people holding the chum bag and said "The chum bag - don't put it over the side; keep your eye on the shark, see if you can get it in a line along here, please, and I'll be ready."

The chum bag was suspended in the air and the fish oil and the bits of fish pieces began to drip into the water below. The Megalodon burst from the water; the Shark Cam, sensing that Nigel was in danger, flared into life. A Time Portal erupted in front of the Megalodon, and the Megalodon was gone.

"That was close!" Nigel cried, emerging from the water and climbing on to the Ancient Mariner "It was my fault. I didn't move quick enough. Now, we know how the adults hunt, how the juveniles hunt and we have one of each for the park, so we'd best be getting back."

**Bob is about to receive an unwelcome surprise.**

The underwater Time Portal in the Megalodon tank flared into life and the fully grown fifty three foot long Megalodon emerged.

"Another one." Bob stated "Nigel must be trying to kill me."

"No," Commented Nigel, who had now arrived "It tried to eat me, the Shark Cam activated the Time Portal and the Megalodon went through."

"Well," Bob began "I'll have to stick this one in with the other one!"

"Good luck, Bob." Nigel chuckled as the fully grown fifty three foot long Megalodon thrashed about "Good luck indeed."

**Next time, Nigel goes back 65.5 million years to North America in an attempt rescue one of the largest known flying animals of all time and meets another heard of Triceratops, a group of Torosaurus and some very hungry Tyrannosaurs on the way. Meanwhile, back at Prehistoric Park, several new dinosaurs are hatching, Bob has to deal with the tempers of Terence and Matilda - as well as the inspectors, who still remain at the Park - and a new employee joins Prehistoric Park.**

* * *

><p><em>Creatures caught this chapter:<em>

_Odobenocetops leptodon: 1 Male_

__Carcharodon Megalodon: 1 Male, 1 Female__

* * *

><p><em><em>To Be Continued<em>_


	4. The Late Cretaceous

_I, KingdomHeartsNerd, own nothing; Prehistoric Park, and all related materials, belong to Impossible Pictures; the only thing I own are the OC workers and the names that I have given to unnamed people in the show._

_The last chapter was based on The Third Deadliest Sea from Walking with Sea Monsters._

_This chapter is a bit short; inspiration just seemed to leave me in this one, but the next one will be better. I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.<strong>

**This time, Nigel is going back 65.5 million years to The Late Cretaceous to rescue one of the largest known flying animals of all time and meets another heard of Triceratops, a group of Torosaurus and some very hungry Tyrannosaurs on the way.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wild life sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nigel Marvin had a dream. A dream to create the ultimate wildlife sanctuary for extinct animals - and his dream is coming true. With eighty eight animals in the park, Prehistoric Park is really taking shape, though Bob, the head keeper at the park has to deal with the tantrums of Theo the teenage Triceratops and the fighting of two juvenile Tyrannosaurus Rex named Terence and Matilda along with many other problems. But a<strong>** new employee is arriving, and one of the creatures is on the loose. **

As Bob greeted John Jacobson, The Terror Bird - a creature that was adapt at frequently escaping - ran around squawking. John happened to look over in that direction as it ran past, sending several people scrambling aside.

"That bloody bird." Sighed Bob, as Nigel arrived "It's always escaping. I've had to build an aerial observation pen, and I'm going to build a moat around it's cage; that worked for Rascal."

Rascal, The Park's stowaway Troodon, had settled in well to Prehistoric Park and was happy and content in the cage that bob had built for him. He had settled down once Bob had built a cage that was like it's original time period for he felt like he was home.

"Rascal?" Inquired John.

"The Troodon." Replied Bob "He nearly caused the ruin of this place, but once I built a moat around his cage, he was fine. He settled in well."

"That's good to hear," Nigel noted "Now, I'm off Bob. My next mission awaits."

"Take care, Nigel. I'll show John around."

**While John is shown around the Park by Bob, Nigel begins preparing for his next mission into the past; this time, to a time period he has already been to.**

"I'm returning to the Cretaceous Period to rescue one of the largest known flying animals ever: Quetzalcoatlus, and I am going to try to rescue one or two of them for Prehistoric Park." As Nigel spoke, he was folding up something large and yellow "We now know that they hunted like storks, so feeding them should be easy for Bob. All he has to do is make sure that the river has fish in it. Skull material (from the unnamed smaller species) shows that _Quetzalcoatlus_ had a very sharp and pointed beak, contrary to some earlier reconstructions that showed a blunter snout, based on the inadvertent inclusion of jaw material from another pterosaur species, possibly a tapejarid or a form related to Tupuxuara. A skull crest was present but its exact form and size are still unknown. This is going to be a lot of fun."

He climbed into the jeep, pressed the button on the remote for the Time Portal, checked that he had both Time Portal creators and drove the jeep through the open Time Portal. He emerged into the Cretaceous Period.

"I'm back in the Cretaceous Period." He stated to the camera; he had intended to say something else, when a small creature emerged from the forest nearby. Nigel immediately pounced on the opportunity "This little mammal is a scavenger called Didelphodon; she is a marsupial and specialises in raiding abandoned dinosaur nests. This evening, she could be in luck." She Didelphodon had come across a nest buried near a pile of dung "Unfortunately, the smell of the nest has blinded her senses to danger."

**Although perhaps little larger than a Virginia Opossum, a Didelphodon was one of the largest mammals of the Mesozoic. The teeth have specialized bladelike cusps and carnassial notches, indicating that the animal was a predator; the jaws are short and massive and bear enormous, bulbous premolar teeth which appear to have been used for crushing. Heavy wear on the teeth suggests a highly specialized diet.**

A Tyrannosaurus Rex - a juvenile female - emerged from the trees, scooped up the Didelphodon and ate it. The sun, beginning to set in the distance, made a stunning visage as the Tyrannosaurus Rex roared on the edge of the nearby cliff, which was a stones throw away from her next.

"It's the end of the Cretaceous Period." Stated Nigel, as he watched the female Tyrannosaurus "And the contintents are taking on their modern forms. But this ceasceless movement of the Earth's crust has also produced a surge in volcanic activity across the globe. Massive eruptions that have lasted for centuries have laid waste to landscapes and filled the atmosphere with poisonous gases and debris - that is why I have the breathing aparatus that I used in the Ordivician. This desolate world is still ruled by dinosaurs, as it has been for one hundred and sixty million years, but they are nearing the end of their reign. Life on Earth is choking to death."

As the female Tyrannosaurus began to walk away, Nigel followed, allowing the rest of the team to set up camp. Walking into a steam vent, the Tyrannosaurus attempted to feed on a carcass, but the steam vents, giving off poisonous gases repelled her for a moment. Leaning down, she scooped up the dead carcass of a Young Tyrannosaurus Rex, barely a few weeks old, and lifted her head high, stomping off with it. Nigel began to follow.

"If I can get ahead, then perhaps I can bring her back to Prehistoric Park. Matilda could use a friend - maybe having a friend will calm her down."

Scarmbling up the nearby bank, Nigel began to sprint along. Pulling the two pieces of the Time Portal out of his bag, he pulled up the tops, scrambled down the bank - having just got ahead of the Female Tyrannosaurus, who had stopped to adjust the way she was carrying her kill - and placed the two pieces of the Time Portal into the ground and turned the tops of them. The Portal flared into life.

All Nigel had to do now, was wait. As he did so, the Female dropped her kill, and roared; a male, also a juvenile like her, emerged from the forest. Nigel now took his chance. Darting between the feet of the two roaring Tyrannosaurs, he dragged the kill to the Time Portal and hid behind a nearby bush. The two Tyrannosaurus snapped at each other, but eventually, the smell of the kill lingered in the air, and their senses turned back to the meat. Charging forward they thundered towards the portal and Nigel waited with baited breath.

Not stopping in time, both the Tyrannosauruses snapped for the kill, missed and thundered through the Time Portal.

"Bob's in for a bit of a surprise." Nigel laughed, as he moved forward to collect the Time Portal.

**Nigel was right. Back at Prehistoric Park, Bob, who is currently showing the new employee around, is about to receive a bit of a surprise.**

Bob looked over as the Time Portal flared into life; there was a loud roar and the two Tyrannosauruses thundered from it.

"Oh my giddy aunt!" He cried. The two Tyrannosauruses thundered down the pathway leading to the holding pens and, when Bob turned on the newly built hose, the two were seperated and forced into seperate holding pens.

"Nigel, what have you done?" Bob questioned; he would not get a reply, as Nigel was still in the Cretaceous, but he was talking to himself anyway. He turned to the camera "I'll keep these in the holding pens until Nigel returns."

**Back in the Cretaceous, Nigel has found his target; gliding in from the coast, a massive Pterosaur, Quetzalcoatlus, is hunting for food. This is now a rare sight. For the last twenty million years, these flying reptiles have been in decline. Now, these thirteen metre giants are the only ones left.**

The Quetzalcoatlus swooped down, as Nigel, now continuing with his journey, reached the coast. Landing on the coast, and snapping it's large beak-like jaw, the Quetzalcoatlus ate the fish it had caught as it had swooped down.

"In the lake, there's a one ton crocodile waiting to strike. Now could be my chance. If I can get to the Quetzalcoatlus maybe I can lure it through the Time Portal and back to Prehistoric Park where Suzanne can check on it."

He got into placed behind the Quetzalcoatlus and pulled out the second Time Portal. Placing it on the ground and activating it, he got his chance. The crocodile leaped forward, it jaws snapping. The Quetzalcoatlus screeched and began slowly walking away until it could build up enough speed to fly away, however, it never got the chance to do so, for it passed through the Time Portal before it could take off.

As the crocodile neared, the Time Portal snapped shut, leaving the crododile hungry.

"That's a Quetzalcoatlus for Prehistoric Park." Nigel stated "I don't think I will be able to get another; I would have seen more around if I was going to be able to get another one. I'll head back to camp and tell the team to begin packing in the morning; night is beginning to fall now." Nigel made his way back to camp.

One the way back to camp, Nigel came across a herd of Torosaurus mixed with a herd of Triceratops. The two herds grazed together on the low lying shrubs and the youngsters were hidden between the elder adults.

However, using the darkness a pair of Dromaeosaurus tried to unsettle the herd and isolate one of the youngsters. It worked; the youngsters began to panic, and flee.

"If I time this right, I could get a herd of Torosaurus and a herd of Triceratops back to Prehistoric Park!"

Scrambling around them, in the direction they were fleeing, he placed the Time Portal and activated it; it flared into life. The young Torosaurs and young Triceratops fled towards the portal as the adults stood to fight.

Then, there was a roar; a fully grown adult Tyrannosaurus Rex emerged from the trees; the two Dromaeosaurus squawked in fear, fleeing for their lives. Nigel pressed himself against the edge of the nearby cliff as the Tyrannosaurus thundered towards the Triceratops.

Cries, grunts, snorts and roars echoed over the horizon as Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus met in combat. Being forced backwards, the Triceratops grunted as it managed to gore the side of the Tyrannosaurus's chest; with a roar, the Tyrannosaurus rose into the air and the Triceratops took their chance and fled towards the portal.

After they headed through it, Nigel pressed a button on the remote he had pulled from his pocket and closed the Time Portal. A few moments later, as the Tyrannosaurus headed towards the closed portal, he actived it again, and the Tyrannosaurus thundered through.

**Bob is due to receive a very big surprise.**

The Triceratops and Torosaurus thundered out of the portal.

"Open the holding pen!" Bob called; one of the holding pens swung open and the Triceratops thundered in. Bob, the two inspectors and John reached the pen and looked downwards as the Time Portal flared into life. With an almighty roar, the Tyrannosaurus emerged.

"Open another holding pen!" Cried Bob. The second holding pen opened and a large slab of meat was dropped into it. The Tyrannosaurus thundered into the holding pen and the door closed behind it.

"Nigel is going to be the death of me. Three Tyrannosaurus, a Quetzalcoatlus and a herd of Triceratops and Torosaurus."

"Quite a good haul, don't you think?" Nigel, who had told his team to pack up and come back to the present, had now arrived by Bob's side.

"Ah, Nigel! There you are." Bob noted "What am I going to do with you?"

"I really don't know, Bob." Laughed Nigel, as the fully grown Tyrannosarus Rex roared. "She will need to have an enclosure of her own as she'll kill the others; the two juveniles can go in with Terence and Matilda - the female with Terence and the male with Matilda. The Quetzalcoatlus is already in the Avairy and the Triceratops and Torosaurus can go in with Theo."

"Do Torosaurus and Triceratops live together?" Inquired Bob.

"Yes," Replied Nigel "They used to live in family groups together for safety in the Cretaceous. The adults Triceratops and the adult Torosaurus could stand and fight while the youngsters fled."

"Will Theo allow them into his territory?"

"I think so." Nigel replied "He'd have a sparring partner, after all."

"I'll get them moved shortly." Bob informed Nigel "I just have to check on the two Megalodon that you brought back last time. They're very vicious."

Nigel chuckled and, patting Bob on the back, watched the adult Tyrannosaurus rip the slab of meat in two.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Nigel goes back 97 million years to rescue a carnivorous dinosaur larger than Tyrannosaurus Rex and comes face to feet with a herd of giants.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Creatures caught this chapter:<em>

_Tyrannosaurus Rex: 1 Juvenile Male, 1 Juvenile Female, 1 Adult Female_

_Quetzalcoatlus: 1 Adult Female_

_Triceratops: 4 Adult Males, 5 Juvenile Males, 5 Juvenile Females, 5 Adult Females_

_Torosaurus: 5 Adult Males, 5 Juvenile Males, 5 Juvenile Females, 5 Adult Females_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


	5. The Late Cretaceous: Early Cenomanian

_I, KingdomHeartsNerd, own nothing; Prehistoric Park, and all related materials, belong to Impossible Pictures; the only thing I own are the OC workers and the names that I have given to unnamed people in the show._

* * *

><p><strong>There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.<strong>

**This time, Nigel is going back 97 million years to Patagonia, Argentina in The Cretaceous Period to rescue a carnivorous dinosaur larger than Tyrannosaurus Rex and comes face to feet with a herd of giants.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wild life sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

* * *

><p><strong>During Nigel Marven's last adventure, he rescued a Quetzalcoatlus from extinction, along with several other species of creatures. Now, the Quetzalcoatlus has settled in to Prehistoric Park and Nigel, Bob and Suzanne have gone to check on her. <strong>

"How is she Bob? Have you seen her since I rescued her?"

"Not since I put her in, Nigel." Replied Bob, as he pushed open the door to the Avairy viewing dome "She's become right at home here."

He, Bob and Suzanne emerged into a large glass dome that was see through. As Nigel leaned on the railing around the edge, the Quetzalcoatlus soared past, diving down to the lake below. The lake, not man made, was a large pool with a mountain in the middle of it; the mountain was the roost of the Quelzalcoatlus and the lake was it's food source.

"Now, Nigel," Began Bob "This thing - well, if you brought back another one of these, I really wouldn't mind; she seems right at home here and feeding her is no problem; there seems to be more fish everyday in this lake."

The Quetzalcoatlus landed behing him, and began to ruffle her feathers as Bob reached up and patted her.

**It seems Bob has made a new friend. But now, Nigel's next adventure - to rescue a carnivorous dinosaur larger than Tyrannosaurus Rex - is beginnng.**

Nigel emerged from the Time Portal into Argentina in the Cretaceous Period and immediately found himself on the bank of an ocean; it was a mile from the team's camp, which had been set up in a place of relative safety. So, knowing that the camp would be busy, he began to walk down towards the river.

"This is such a special place," Began Nigel to the camera, because the Argentinosaurus they come here to lay their eggs." He crouched down at the remains of an egg shell from a previous breeding season "This shore on the edge of the lake - it is the perfect nursery for them. Look, there's egg shells scattered all over the place here." He picked up one of the eggs "That gives you a good idea of what these huge animals hatch out of. They're quite small beings - the full egg is the size of a football."

He began to dig with the shovel in his hand "It's exactly as I suspected. Look. The females, they come here year after year, because this is the perfect place for them to lay their eggs... and I can't wait until the heard come back to lay their eggs for this season."

He headed further along the ocean, and, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a young Argentinosaurus meandering amongst the shrubbery; moving to hide behind a tree, so that he didn't startle the youngster, he said "This can't be anything else. It's a young Argentinosaurus - just three or four years old; stayed around the nesting area - there must be good food for her here. She's too young to travel with the heard. It's amazing to think, if she survives, she'll grow up to be as large as one hundred feet."

He followed the youngester down to the bank, and crouched by the edge of the river as the youngster gently trotted away. Out of the water behind him burst a fourty foot long Sarchosuchus. He leaped aside, barely managing to avoid it as it splashed back into the water.

"Flipping heck." Said Nigel, as he crouched behind a tree some distance away "I'm smiling, 'cause the shock of that scared me out of my skin. I'm pretty sure I know what it is: it's not a crocodile, even though it looks like one - it's a close cousin of the crocodiles called Sarchosuchus; it grows much bigger than Crocodiles."

**Despite having been attacked by the Sarchosuchus, Nigel has now decided on his next target for Prehistoric Park - the Sarchosuchus herself.**

Nigel picked up a large stick and moved to the edge of the water, holding it out in front of him "I'm not mad," He began, looking anxiously around "This is a calculated... risk; Sarchosuchus should behave like it's modern relatives, the Crocodiles and Alligators and I've done this with them." He began splashing the stick in the water, readying the Time Portal behind him with the other hand as he did so "What I'm worried about, is there are lots of mates here." He pointed to one in the distance "I've got to keep my eyes open. Come on. Come on. These are like the splashings prey would make; if I time this right, then I could get a Sarchosuchus back to Prehistoric Park. Oh, I just saw her swell, get back!"

He continued splashing the water with the stick, and leaped backwards as the Sarchosuchus lunged out of the water at him and began to advance after him "Wahey!" He cried "What a stupendous reptile. She'll be a great addition to Prehistoric Park; she must be over fourty feet long!"

He reached the Time Portal and pressed the button on the remote in his pocket; the Time Portal flared into life, and he headed through it. The Sarchosuchus, after giving a growl, followed.

**Bob is about to receive a very nasty surprise.**

"You're back early, Nigel!" Called Bob from the observation platform as Nigel emerged from the Time Portal "Did something go wrong? D'you need something?"

"No, mate!" Called Nigel as he climbed up the ladder to reach Bob "Nothing went wrong and I don't need anything - instead, I've brought you something."

"Nigel..." Bob eyed him closely as Nigel reached his side "What have you done?"

"Have a look." Nigel replied, as the Time Portal flickered into life and the Sarchosuchus emerged; Bob caught sight of it over Nigel's shoulder.

"Nigel!" He cried, aghast "Where am I going to put that?"

"Well, I can tell you where you shouldn't put it; in with Diana. They'd kill each other."

"If it's not giant dinosaurs like the Titanosaurs, then it's giant reptiles!" Sighed Bob, shaking his head "You really will be the death of me!"

"Maybe so." Agreed Nigel, watching the Sarchosuchus follow the scent of a large piece of meat into a holding pen "But you can't deny, Bob, that she'll be a great addition to Prehistoric Park."

"Aye, Nigel." Bob noted "That I can't." He pulled out his walkie talkie and said "Suzanne - Nigel's got a surprise for you. How soon can you get here?"

_"I'm on my way."_ Came Suzanne's reply.

Nigel laughed and patted Bob's shoulder asking "Want me to stay and help?"

Bob shook his head, shaking Nigel off back to the Time Portal as Suzanne's jeep pulled up. Nigel fled.

**Nigel may have just brought a fourty foot Sarchosuchus back to Prehistoric Park, but that is not his target. Returning to the Cretaceous Period, he continues on the look out for the creature he wants.**

Walking along a slightly steep hill, Nigel took a swig from his bottle of water.

"We can't just sit around and wait." He said, looking back to the camera "This is an active way to look for the herd. If I can get high," He gestured to the top of the hill he was walking up "Then I should be able to see for miles and get a view of them if they're anywhere near here."

As he climbed further up the hill he came to a dinosaur that was bellowing as it munched on a nearby tree. "At last!" Said Nigel "Some dinosaurs. It's not the heard I'm looking for. I'm pretty certain that they are a type of Iguanadont. These are very successful dinosaurs; they've been around for fourty five millions years; they'll be around for another thirty million years. Seventy five million years on the earth and they colonize every single continent."

Nigel continued onwards with his climb before coming upon a nearby clif jutting out in another direction; a whole flock of Pterosaurs - all swooping down to the sea below and gulping up fish - covered the cliff and filled the air nearby.

"This is one of the most thrilling sights in the Prehistoric World; there's Pteranodon soaring all around me and I've sneaked up to this one - he's just digesting a fish meal and I'm just eight feet away. It's only when you get this close that you realise just how huge they really are."

**And now, Nigel has a plan. Pteranodon may not be the creature he came back to look for - and nor is it the heard he's tracking - but it will make a beautiful addition to Prehistoric Park - if Nigel can save one, that is.**

Nigel reached into his backpack and pulled out the two pieces of the Time Portal; he stuck them in the ground and readied himself, holding a small device with a big red button - which will activate the Time Portal - in his hand.

"This one," He began "The big male; it's wing span is over twenty feet from wing tip to wing tip. So, how do flying creatures like this get to be so huge? It's because everything about them is designed to be light weight. The bones are hollow and these membranous wings - the only support is these thin and flexible rods and there like bat's wings instead of birds wings. Being so big, it's difficult for Pterosaurs to take off, that's why these sort of habitats - cliffs and mountains; you find them here most often because they must rely on the prevailing winds to literally take them off."

Nigel moved forward again; the Pteradon had now sensed him and was beginning to walk towards him. Nigel slowly walked away as the Pteranodon used its wings like legs and walked after him intent on discovering what was so fascinating about this new arrival. Nigel passed through the portal.

**Let's hope Bob is prepared to look after a Pteranodon; he already looks after a Quelzalcoatlus, so how much harder can a Pteranodon be?**

"Hey up, Nigel." Greeted Bob from the observation pen as Nigel climbed up the ladder at the bottom of it and opened the little trap door leading into the observation pen "What are you doing back?"

"I've brought you something else for the avairy." Stated Nigel, as he closed the door "It's a large flying reptile that should be right at home here."

"Nigel." Warned Bob "What have you done now?"

The Time Portal flickered and the Pteranodon emerged from it; it looked around for Nigel, and, being unable to find him, continued walking on until it reached the edge of the cliff. The wind, blowing around the cliff in the avairy, was strong enough for the Pteranodon to be lifted into the air and then fly away into the heart of the avairy.

Bob, jaw slack, had watched it go "Look at the size of that thing!" He cried "Nigel, how did you ever get that? I hope Suzanne's finished checking over your last little surprise, for she's going to have to give this one a look too." Like before, he pulled out his walkie talkie and spoke into it "Suzanne. Nigel's got another surprise for us. Come down to the avairy when you can."

**Nigel, knowing it would be night in the Cretaceous Period, and that his mission would not be able to continue in the dark, opted to return to his office.**

He was up bright and early the next morning, and had returned to the Cretaceous Period before anybody else - excluding Vet Suzanne, who had to arrive early every morning - had started work.

Emerging from the Time Portal, he found himself in a rocky canyon; a small river was running between his feet and off into the canyon. Nigel began to follow it and sprinted over to a part of the river than was red. Blood, from something very large, was seeping into the water.

As he followed the river further into the gully, the trail of blood led him to a badly wounded iguanodont; it was a Talenkauen and had a massive chunk out of its thigh.

**Nigel, not content on letting an injured animal die, has made his decision. The only way the Talenkauen will truly recover is if she is brought to Prehistoric Park. **

Nigel set up the Time Portal in front of the Talenkauen and gently lured it through, allowing the limping dinosaur to return to the safety of the present.

"Suzanne." He began, through his walkie talkie "I need you at the holding pens. Quickly!"

_"On my way, Nigel."_ Came Suzanne's voice through the walkie talkie, and several minutes later, she had arrived, just as the limping Talenkauen made its way into the holding pen and collapsed onto its side.

"Oh, Nigel." She began, looking down at the wound "What made that?"

"I don't know." He replied "But I couldn't just leave it there to be eaten; the wound's bad, Suzanne. Do you think you can patch it up? Iguanodont's can recover from horrific wounds like this, so she should be alright, but it's the infection I'm worried about."

"I'll get right to work; leave it with me, Nigel."

"That's great, Suzanne. Thanks." Nigel patted her on the shoulder and headed back towards the Time Portal; as he reached the ladder, Suzanne asked "Does Bob know you've brought this back?"

"No." He stated "Tell him when he arrives, alright?"

Suzanne rolled her eyes, shaking her head exasperatedly "Very well, Nigel."; Nigel smiled and passed back through the Portal to the Cretaceous Period.

Emerging from the Portal, Nigel noticed that there was another trail of blood and began following it; this trail, rather like the trail of the Talenkauen's blood, was also fresh.

"Whatever injured the Talenkauen that I took back to Prehistoric Park must be very large and very deadly." Nigel stated, as he continued walking along; a moment later, he pressed himself against the wall "There it is." He began, pointing ahead "The biggest land predator ever. There's a dead infant Talenkauen at it's feet. It can't be anything else, it's my target, the Giganotosaurus; Paleontologists reckon that that predator weighs two tons, a good deal more than T-Rex. Giganotosaurus, like Crocodiles, wait for the big herbivores before picking off the weak ones. Because he's here, I know the heard of Argentinosaurus are too."

The Giganotosaurus picked up the dead infant Talenkauen and began to walk away and Nigel began to follow. He had, when the camp had originally arrived, bought a flying plane with him, so that he could get aerial views; it looked like he was going to have to use it, especially if he wanted to keep up with the Giganotosaurus, so, he grudingly returned to camp.

**With Nigel using a plane to track down the Giganotosaurus, back at Prehistoric Park, Bob has finally arrived and noticed Nigel's special gift.**

"When did he get that?" He cried, looking down into the holding pen.

"He brought her back about an hour ago; it was badly wounded." Suzanne informed him "As you can see, I've done what I can for the wound; I've taken off the infected skin all the way around and cleaned out the wound, so she'll be back on her feet soon. A few days rest and you can move her into her enclosure."

"Did he say whether she's a carnivore, or not?"

"Given that she didn't eat me when I was patching her up - she was wide awake, you see - I'd safely say she's a herbivore." Replied Suzanne "She wouldn't hurt a fly."

**In the Cretaceous Period, Nigel is now flying in a plane to follow the Giganotosaurus.**

As Nigel flew through the air, several Pteranodon flew along side him and weren't bothered by the noise of the planes engine at all. Then, Nigel spotted them; the herd of Argentinosaurus were plodding along.

"There's at least a dozen there!" He said, over the noise of the engine as he lowered the plane and soared through the middle of the herd. Landing about five hundred feet in front of them, he took his chance and leaped from the plane, switching off the engine.

**Now, most people would find one hundred tons of dinosaur heading there way a problem, but not Nigel. Nigel sees it as an opportunity.**

Nigel placed both ends of the Time Portal into the ground and waited as the Argentinosaurus got closer and closer. There were twelve fully grown Argentinosaurus and the young female from before. The Argentinosaurus moved closer and closer and finally, Nigel's nerve gave out and he pushed the button on his hand held device, causing the Time Portal to flicker into life.

"Bob's going to kill me for this." He said, as he watched the first of the Argentinosaurus enter the Time Portal "But they're too magnificent to leave behind."

**Back at the Park, Bob is going to receive one very big shock.**

Suzanne and Bob both looked over to the Time Portal as it flared into life; the head of the first Argentinosarus exited, followed by the neck and then the whole body. Argentinosaurus were much larger than the Titanosaurs already in the park; the Titanosaurs that were in the park were Borealosaurus; they measured twelve metres in length, and had a weight of ten tonnes, while the Argentinosaurus were twenty two metres in length and weighed seventy three tons.

"Nigel!" Bob cried "Not more Titanosaurs! I can barely control the ones we have! No, no, not my fence! Hey, where are you going? Come back here you great lummox!"

With that, Bob took off in a run after the Argentinosaurus; Suzanne couldn't help but laugh.

**Back in the Cretaceous Period, Nigel is on the last leg of his mission.**

Nigel had stumbled across another heard of Argentinosaurus after he had continued exploring the nearby surrounding areas, but he has also found his target: five Giganotosaurs.

Biting and snapping at the legs of the weakest of the second herd of Argentinosaurus, they ripped off massive chunks of flesh, causing blood to spill from the Argentinosaurus, which stumbled to the ground as that leg gave out. Now, Nigel took his chance. He knew that if he got too close, then the Giganotosaurs would turn and chase him, which is what he wanted.

He set up the Time Portal and moved closer; one of the Giganotosaurus noticed him and looked in his direction, roaring loudly as he did so. This gave the Argentinosaurus one last chance; it kicked out its injured back leg and hit the Giganotosaurus right in the face; with a loud thud, it fell to the ground.

Now, however, the other four Giganotosaurus had noticed Nigel and weere thundering in his direction, leaving the Argentinosaurus to bleed to death. Nigel leaped aside as they reached him, pushing the button on his remote as he did so. The Time Portal flickered into life and the four Giganotosaurus thundered through.

**Back at Prehistoric Park, Bob, who is still trying to round up the Argentinosaurs, has left the Giganotosaurs to Suzanne.**

"Were you trying to bring back four of them, Nigel?" She inquired, as she glanced down to them in holding pen.

"No." He replied "I was only following one; the one I was originally following got kicked in the face by an Argentinosaurus, so I got these four instead." He chuckled "Where's Bob?"

"Still trying to round up those Argentinosaurs you brought back." Suzanne replied, pointing to Bob in the distance; it seemed that he had got one of the Argentinosaurs under control, given that his hand was full of rocks.

"He'll be alright." Nigel stated, watching Bob as he attempted to corral the Argentinosaurs "Will the Talenkauen recover?"

"Hmm?" Asked Suzanne "Oh! Oh, the Iguanadont? Yes, yes. Oh, yes, they'll be fine."

"They?" Inquired Nigel.

"You didn't know?" Suzanne asked; her question was rhetoric so she continued "She was pregnant; that's why she was attacked - she hadn't eaten in months and was weak from hunger."

"Will the baby be alright?"

"Yes," Suzanne assured him "I've checked on the ultrasound; the baby is fine and healthy. There should be no problems. Not from them, at least. I don't know what a Sarchosuchus is like when pregnant - which the one you brought back is - but I expect they're more dangerous than usual?"

"You'd be right to think that." Nigel replied "Wow; a pregnant Talenkauen and a pregnant Sarchosuchus. I did well. And, how is the Pteranodon?"

"He's settled in well; he's in the avairy with the Quelzalcoatlus." She replied, smiling "The Pteranodon and the Quelzalcoatlus often interact and they get along well. There should be no problems from them."

"Good work, Suzanne."

"Nigel, I want a word with you!" Began Bob, as he approached "Why did you bring _those_ back?"

"They were one of my targets - those are my other targets." Nigel pointed down to the Giganotosaurus.

"Oh my word, Nigel!" Cried Bob "I'm going to have to bring in more staff!"

Nigel laughed, patting Bob on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Nigel and an unwilling Bob, go back 280 million years to rescue a predatory synapsid genus that flourished during the Permian period and find that they may have bitten off more than they can chew.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Creatures caught this chapter:<em>

_Sarchosuchus: 1 Adult Female_

_Pteranodon: 1 Adult Male_

__Talenkauen: 1 Adult Female__

_Argentinosaurus: 6 Adult Males, 6 Adult Females, 1 Young Male_

_Giganotosaurus: 2 Adult Female, 2 Adult Male_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


	6. The Permian: Kungurian

**A/N:- Oh. My. God. I am so sorry that this took so long, but I had many computer problems and then the original chapter - which was fifty thousand times better than this - was erased and I need to get back into the swing of Prehistoric Park writing.**

* * *

><p><em>I, KingdomHeartsNerd, own nothing; Prehistoric Park, and all related materials, belong to Impossible Pictures; the only thing I own are the OC workers and the names that I have given to unnamed people in the show.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.<strong>

**This time, Nigel and an unwilling Bob, go back 280 million years to rescue a predatory synapsid genus that flourished during the Permian period and find that they may have bitten off more than they can chew.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wild life sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

* * *

><p><strong>During Nigel's last adventure, he managed to rescue several species of extinct animals - ranging from a forty foot Sarchosuchus to a fully grown Pteranodon. This time, however, he wants to go back two hundred and eighty millions years, to a time before Dinosaurs ruled the Earth...<strong>

"The creature I'm going back for is this," said Nigel, as he turned to Bob and Suzanne. "A Dimetrodon. Maybe not one fully grown," he added, seeing Bob's horrified face. "But certainly one of them. For this I'm going back to Bromacker, in Germany. Two hundred and eighty millions years ago. There are no dinosaurs around - they haven't come into existence yet - but Dimetrodons are just as dangerous. And, there's more."

"More?" asked Bob, who looked ready to faint.

"Yes, Bob, more," laughed Nigel. "You're coming too."

"What?" Bob's eyes bulged and he slumped into a chair. "Nigel!"

"It's the perfect opportunity. Susanne has been, so it's only fair that you come this time."

**And that, it seems, is the end of that.**

Nigel shut the door behind Bob, who had, reluctantly, climbed into the jeep. Clambering in himself, Nigel waved to Susanne, who laughed, and then slammed his foot down onto the pedal, lurching the car into life. The Time Portal glowed and glistened in the hot autumn sun; shimmering brightly, it gave it's usual whir as the jeep thundered through it.

**At this point in time, our distant ancestors rule the land. But, they're not related to Dinosaurs - their descendants will be of a very different kind.**

The Time Portal roared into life, the jeep emerging through it. Nigel slammed his foot on the break and the car skidded to a halt. Above them, the sun beat down like a heart; constant and never ending, it was the hottest period of the year - and both Nigel and Bob could feel it.

"Reptiles," said Nigel to Bob. "Have now spread all across the globe; they rule supreme and there is nothing to challenge them yet. Over there," Nigel pointed to some strange sail backed creatures that were basking in the sun. "Edaphosaurus. They're basking in the morning sun. They are three metres long, as big as hippos, and vegetarians. As long as we don't bother them, they won't bother us."

"Good," said Bob. "I'll sit here - in the car. Where it's safe and I can't get eaten."

Nigel laughed, leaping up out of the jeep. "For Edaphosaurus, life in their Permian home is a constant battle with the elements. The climate swings between seasonal extremes. From burning summers - like now - to freezing winters. A new species of plant has evolved, able to withstand this cold, dry atmosphere - they are primitive conifers."

**While not a dinosaur - or a Dimetrodon - an idea has struck Nigel.**

"Since you don't want to hunt a Dimetrodon with me, why don't you take some cuttings off that tree, so that we can grow our own back at the park; it's safe and you have a clear view of everywhere... just in case something comes along. You can tie the jeep to the tree so that we don't lose it."

"That's a good idea, Nigel," agreed Bob. "We're often feeding the animals on modern day food, some of which may not agree with them."

"Exactly - at least the cuttings of this tree will provide some form of familiarity for the Dimetrodons; it may calm them down. I'll see you later then?"

"See you, Nigel."

**While Bob thinks of a way to keep cuttings of a primitive conifer alive, Nigel is off to go hunting - and, for once, he can outrun anything that tries to eat him!**

"Edaphosaurus," said Nigel to the camera as he trudged along a steep hill; below, in the valley, Bob was tying the jeep to a tree. "Are, as I said, as big as hippos. Those giants sails on their backs - the same as Dimetrodon - are used for heating. They're sluggish in this early autumn morning chill, but they'll soon warm up. They're related to us, albeit distantly. As mammal like reptiles, it's down to them that we have our own way of controlling body temperature."

**But Edaphosaurus aren't the only sailbacks, and now their biggest enemy is one of their own kind. And, Nigel has an idea for the herd.**

Nigel, spotting the Dimetrodon, pressed himself back against another tree as he followed the gaze of the Dimetrodon to the Edaphosaurus. "Bob," he said into the walkie talkie.

_"Yeah, Nigel?"_

"Set up the Time Portal. I want to be able to head back without any trouble; there's a very big Dimetrodon here - and if we have to run, we don't want to waste time."

_"Will do, Nigel."_

Moments later, Nigel saw the familiar glistening light of the Time Portal flare into life.

"Thanks, Bob," said Nigel, putting the walkie talkie back into his pocket. "That is Dimetrodon; it's a vicious carnivore structurally similar to Edaphosaurus - the same sail and everything. One big difference, however, is this thing has very sharp teeth, is the largest reptile on earth and can run rather quick. Normally, she'd attack the big ones. Let's see what she does today. Normally, I'd try and get her back to the park now... but I'm going to watch and wait this time as it will give me a way to learn about attack patterns and formulate a plan to bring one back to the present and the safety of the park."

The Dimetrodon charged, racing towards the herd.

"There! This is only a mock charge though; a tactic to disperse the group and expose the young and the vulnerable. And look, the Edaphosaurus - all the sails have flushed with blood; it's an eyespot, to lure the Dimetrodon's attention away from their heads. Unfortunately, Dimetrodon can see through the disguise; she's off again, look!"

**Nigel was right.**

The Dimetrodon charged for the herd, which scattered, racing down the valley towards Bob, the jeep and the Time Portal. While they flee, the Dimetrodon chooses her target; a youngster.

It charges again, catching up to the wailing youngster with ease. Grabbing it by the head, it bites down, crushing the neck and immobilising its victim. For now, at least, she has food.

"The Dimetrodon has a killer edge to go along with her sheer size and power. Blimey, this will be a real specimen for the park. I'd better warn Bob. Bob, come in, over!"

"_What is it Nigel?"_

"Get in the jeep - there's a whole herd of Edaphosaurus heading your way!"

"_Nigel!"_

Nigel heard the door of the jeep slam, heard Bob cry out in shock and heard the familiar whirring of the Time Portal.

_"How many are there, Nigel?"_

"A herd of thirty at least! You can go back with them, if you want - see them into the park!"

_"Nigel!"_

Nigel merely laughed, putting down the walkie talkie again and watching the Dimetrodon. "She's like the Edaphosaurus. As a mammal like reptile, she's evolved specialised teeth. The incisors tear off chunks of flesh, serrated canines cut and slice, just like our teeth. We inherited them."

**The young Edaphosaurus didn't stand a chance and this is a vital kill for the Dimetrodon. Before she lays, she needs to eat enough to last her seven months. To increase the chances off her offspring surviving, she's evolved a basic type of parental care; guarding her eggs.**

"Look, look!" cried Nigel. "There's more now; males this time - highly aggressive, willing to fight to the death for food. The female knows better than to guard her kill. There'll be nothing left and she knows it; Dimetrodon eat ninety percent of a carcass and modern day lions only eat seventy percent. They'll throw out the rubbish, dung, for example, and then eat the rest."

Nigel scrambled to his feet, following after the female Dimetrodon.

"The Dimetrodon we saw before," said Nigel, rounding a tree and stopping dead in his tracks. "She's over there - she's built a nest of wood and earth; down below is a burrow, in which the eggs lay. And look, her first challenge. Over there, it's a Seymouria - an egg-stealing Reptiliomorph, a carnivorous amphibian. It'll be a great addition to Prehistoric Park. Unfortunately for him, he's too small to make a frontal attack on the eggs. He'll bide his time... just until the mother turns her back."

**The mother Dimetrodon must constantly monitor the nests attention; temperature control is vital for reptiles even before they hatch. The mother piles on more earth if the babies are too cold, and will remove a layer if they're too warm. Otherwise, the babies will die. For now though, Nig****el needs to return to Prehistoric Park, where Bob and Susanne are settling in Nigel's new arrivals.**

"Beautiful, aren't they?" said Nigel, arriving back in the park and looking down at the herd of Edaphosaurus in their new exhibit to the north of the park. "I would have brought back a youngster, but it got eaten - we'll just have to wait until the next time they breed."

"They're... very big, Nigel," said Susanne. "I thought you said babies."

"I did," agreed Nigel. "But I couldn't resist these; I told Bob to open the Time Portal just in time. The Dimetrodon charged and spooked the herd, which fled in the exact direction I hoped they would. Namely, Bob."

"Using me as bait, Nigel!" scolded Bob. "They could have eaten me!"

"Unlikely, Bob," Nigel assured him. "These are vegetarians. A salad lunch would look more appetising to them than you would. This exhibit is great Bob; shrubbery, large hills, perfect. I've got to get back."

"Alright, Nigel," said Susanne, clambering down the ladder. "See you soon. Take care."

**Nigel adjusts the date on the Time Portal and steps through, emerging back into the past again.**

"There's another herd of Edaphosaurus, though I won't rescue these. They're lazing in the shade, guarding their sails from the sun, to avoid overheating. It's been a full seven months since we were last here and the Dimetrodon eggs should be hatching very soon. I have a plan, but it is very risky. Wait, what's that?"

**Nigel scrambled forward, just in time. The Seymouria was digging into the sand and one very large Dimetrodon was approaching. This could be what Nigel has been waiting for. Readying the Time Portal, Nigel lunges into action.**

Grabbing the Seymouria, Nigel threw it through the Time Portal just in time. The male Dimetrodon charged after it; lured and attracted by the scent of an easy meal, it vanished through the portal, leaving Nigel, fortunately, alive.

"That must have been the father - it's the only reason he would be close to the nest. Males tend to avoid the nests unless it is in their territory. If an outsider laid eggs in his territory, he'd eat them whole. As he didn't, it implies he was the father of this clutch of eggs. Look!"

Suddenly, Nigel noticed it. "It's a female, not the mother. She's digging on the front of the mound. If she takes over the mound, she'll kill the incubating young already inside."

Nigel knew that now was his moment. Scrambling forward, he stuck two small Time Portal rods into the land behind the mound and repeated the same on both sides.

"The front is going to be difficult. There's not just her, but the returning mother too. She may be weak, but she won't give up her next without a fight; look, she's charging!"

The two females met in combat, teeth biting, feet slashing, bodies crashing.

"It's a battle neither can afford to lose," said Nigel to the camera. "One has eggs, the other wants to lay. It's a pick of the draw here. Fortunately, I can settle down the for the night and watch the fight. The Portal rods in front are smaller, just big enough to surround the nest, but not big enough for anything else to get in or out, except for the babies."

Nigel watched as the two females fought throughout the night; behind him, the camera caught everything, allowing Nigel to gently slip into sleep.

**The next morning, only one female remained at the mound. The resident mother.**

"She's done it," said Nigel, rubbing his eyes as he awoke. "She's managed to wrestle off her rival, but at a cost - she's badly injured her eye, look. She won't be able to keep this vigil up much longer; fortunately, there's noises coming from the nest. The eggs are safe and ready to hatch. Now's my chance."

He scrambled forward quickly, placing the other two pieces of the Time Portal rods into the ground in front of the nest and activated them.

"The mother won't stay," said Nigel, watching as the mother got to her feet. "Her maternal bond is severed; her instinct now is to save herself and find food. If I want her too, now's my chance. But, this is going to be a very big risk."

**What Nigel is about to do is tantamount to suicide. The mother will want food - and Nigel is a very easy target.**

He placed two other Time Portal rods, full sized this time, into the ground in front of him, then picked up a large rock nearby and threw it at the mother. The Dimetrodon turned, growling. Then, teeth bared, jaw snapping, she charged for Nigel.

Nigel slammed his hand onto the button in his hand, the Time Portal flaring into life. The mother, not seeing the Portal and seeing only Nigel's blurry form, thundered through to the safety of the Twenty First Century. As her tail disappeared through the portal, it shut behind her.

"The nest!" Nigel sprinted to the nest just in time to activate the small Time Portals. As he did, the five babies emerged from the nest. "Got it!"

**Small, with sails and tiny teeth, their first instinct is to run; fortunately for them, they will run somewhere very safe. Prehistoric Park.**

"One, two, three - gosh, they're belting through there. And just in time. Look over there - in the distance are adults; cannibals - one of each. And it seems I'm the target."

**Now, Nigel is the one in trouble. He's going to have to run or become a morning snack for the Dimetrodon.**

Nigel scooped up the small Portals, turned and ran; back down the hill, right towards the valley. Dashing through the herd of Edaphosaurus, he scrambled to the jeep - which was still tied to the small tree.

After seven months, the jeep had seized up. But, finally, as the Dimetrodon neared, ready to feast, it spluttered into life. The sound of the engine made the Dimetrodon stop, rearing themselves to charge. Nigel revved the engine and put his foot down, hard, onto the pedal; the jeep rattled forward, pulling the tree from the ground with it.

"Come on!" hissed Nigel, adjusting the gear stick to allow more revs of the engine. Finally, speed came to the jeep and it raced towards the time Portal, dragging the tree with it. Slamming his hand onto the button, the Time Portal roared into life. Nigel swerved the jeep, racing through the portal with the tree being pulled after it.

The two Dimetrodon followed and the portal snapped shut behind them.

"I got a bit more than I expected," Nigel admitted to Bob as the two stood on the metal gratings above the holding pens. Four adult Dimetrodon ran around in one pen, the five babies in the other.

"What do we do with them?" asked Susanne, arriving. "I assume we cannot put the babies with the adults?"

"You're right," Nigel replied. "The adults are cannibalistic; they'll eat their offspring, the weak ones, to allow the strong in the species survive."

"And the tree?" inquired Susanne.

"I'm not sure what it's called, but it's a type of Prehistoric Conifer; it comes from the same place as the Dimetrodon, so once we've discovered how to make the tree give off seeds, we can plant them in the Dimetrodon paddocks. and what of the Seymouria - the little egg thief."

"Inside," replied Susanne. "He's in one of the interior cages; it's got a three tonne metal bottom that he cannot dig out of and he's well fed, so he's happy."

"Well done, Susanne."

**It's been two weeks since Nigel's trip back in time and Bob is releasing the new Dimetrodon into their new paddock.**

The four Dimetrodon stood around, staring and waiting. Suddenly, a giant slab of meat crashed down onto the ground, allowing the four to dig hungrily in, chunks of flesh flying everywhere.

"Well done, Bob," said Nigel, watching them from behind the wooden fence. "They look magnificent. I've given them all names; Blanche and George for the first pair, the one that had children, and Rose and Charlie for the other pair."

"Good names," said Bob.

"What of the other ones?"

"They're in a smaller paddock of their own at the other end of the park. Perfectly happy."

"Good. For now, everything is peaceful. How long can that last?"

"Probably not long," replied Susanne.

**Next Time, Nigel sets the Time Portal on random and finds several twenty five tonne fishes, ****a marine crocodyliform that "drinks" salt water ****and something very big and very dangerous.**

* * *

><p><em>Creatures caught this chapter:<em>

_9 Dimetrodon Limbatus: 2 Adult Males, 2 Adult Females, 3 Newborn Males, 2 Newborn Females._

_40 _Edaphosaurus pogonias_: 20 Male, 20 Female_

_1 Seymouria sanjuanensis: 1 Male_

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>


End file.
